


[Гвоздики на покрывале]

by Madra_Rua



Category: Kingsmen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madra_Rua/pseuds/Madra_Rua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>лет за 10 до канона, ау и хэдканон<br/>люди Короля получают задание, а Мерлину снятся сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Король обнял своего друга и верного вассала.  
\- Иди, Персифаль. Да смилостивится над тобой судьба, и да будет дорога твоя легка.  
Рыцарь поклонился королю и своим товарищам, бросил мимолетный, но многозначительный взгляд на волшебника, что стоял слева и словно бы в тени короля, и покинул залу, гордо ступая по широким плитам.  
Во дворе замка оруженосец держал за повод рвущегося в путь коня. Персифаль оглянулся на окна башни, где томилась, он знал, прекрасная Присцилла, но подумал и решил пока не торопиться. Он вскочил на коня, взял у оруженосца свой меч и дал коню шпор. Конь взвился на дыбы - черная грива и хвост его на ветру расплескались знаменем – и умчался выбивать мили и дни из пыльной дороги.

Меж тем король Артур поднял свой кубок.  
\- Братья и вассалы! Множество опасностей поджидает Персифаля на пути в пещеру великана, но еще большей опасности он подвергнется, если сумеет открыть все семь печатей! Давайте выпьем за его удачу!  
И рыцари дружно и от души сшиблись кубками.  
Волшебник наклонился к уху короля. Дождавшись не слишком довольного кивка, он удалился.

Система темных переходов и тайных галерей вывела его к длинному подземному коридору, где тускло коптили факелы – если не присматриваться. Мерлин не присматривался: при постройке коридора он сам закрепил в небьющиеся сферы маленьких восточных демонов, привезенных из сказочных песчаных земель. Он не спешил, однако что-то манило его, все настойчивее, к берегам озера.  
Подземный ход открывался в уединенное место, не больше луга, со всех сторон окруженного горами – кроме той, где плескались серебристые волны.  
По зацветающей траве, сметая подолом мантии росу, волшебник приблизился к берегу.

Она уже ждала, присев на большой теплый валун. Дева озера слышала, как он пришел, но не повернула головы, и какое-то время волшебник не смел нарушить ее молчания. Озеро неспешно колыхало серые воды.  
\- Я позвала тебя, Мирдин. – сказала, наконец, озерная дева, протягивая ему руку для приветствия. Волшебник прикоснулся к пальцам, задержав чуть дольше, чем полагалось.  
\- Я здесь.  
\- Артур послал юного Персифаля за котлом Гаура к великанам? – она все еще не отнимала руки, словно забыла о ней.  
\- Тебе все открыто.  
\- Ты будешь помогать ему?  
\- По мере сил.  
\- Кому на самом деле нужен этот котел?  
Мерлин задумчиво погладил костяшки ее пальцев.  
\- Что тебе известно?  
\- Немногое. Но я хочу тебя предупредить.  
\- Говори.  
\- Я буду тебе мешать.  
Вся горькая грусть ушедшей осени отразилась в ее глазах.  
\- Лучше бы Персифаль не открыл печатей. Но я слишком давно знаю тебя, Мирдин, чтобы надеяться на это. И как только он войдет в пещеру, берегись.  
\- Зачем, Моргана?  
\- Так… сложился узор.  
\- Расскажи мне.  
Она закрыла глаза, словно борясь с чем-то внутри себя.  
\- Я не могу. Ты достаточно мудр, чтобы понять без моих слов. Лучше бы юному Персифалю не найти пещеры великана.  
Мягкое, долгое пожатие завершило молчание. Затем Моргана соскользнула с камня в воду. Жемчужно-серое платье намокло и потемнело.  
\- Постой. Ты не можешь сказать, но не говорить тебе не запрещено.  
\- Так и есть, - она обернулась, улыбаясь. – Кому на самом деле нужен котел?  
\- Артуру. Нет. Котел будет отдан в подарок королю вест-готов, в залог военного союза.  
Моргана пошевелила губами, но передумала и сказала:  
\- Да. И нет.  
\- Твоему королю не нужен этот военный союз?  
\- Мой король печется о благе Фодлы. Котел не нужен королю вест-готов.  
Тонкие волны воды между ними; волшебник выпустил деву озера и долго смотрел, как она исчезает под водой.

 

Сон слетел мгновенно, словно кто-то включил сознание в его голове.  
Сон. Никаких вещих снов не бывает, он просто слишком много думал об этом новом объекте Персифаля, сложностях с новой системой защиты, слишком много думал.  
Он позвонил: не сразу, но ему ответили.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Моргана.  
«Ты мне приснилась в мокром платье»?  
\- Четыре утра, Мерлин. Если ты это хотел узнать – телефон службы точного времени…  
\- Моргана. Кому на самом деле нужен котел?  
Она подавилась фразой. Долго молчала. Он приготовился извиниться за то, что разбудил своими снами.  
\- Давай, мне нужны наводящие вопросы, - с неудовольствием, по-деловому отозвалось в трубке.  
\- Король вест-готов?  
\- Ни при чем. Дальше.  
\- Кто-то за его плечом?  
\- Да. Смотри карту.  
\- Ты будешь мне мешать?  
Она снова замолчала. Потом ответила почти зло:  
\- Кто тебе рассказал?  
\- Ты будешь мешать мне?  
\- Если система будет взломана. Закончен допрос?  
\- Почти. Ты одна?  
Вздох, улыбка  
\- Одна.  
\- Хочешь, я тебя заберу?  
\- Хочу. Но после того, как проект будет закрыт. Иначе я буду думать, что ты со мной спишь, чтобы получить коды от системы.  
\- Ты знаешь коды?  
\- Спокойной ночи, Мерлин. Не звони мне до конца проекта.


	2. Chapter 2

\- .. все нормально, можешь приступать к работе.  
Штатный психиатр скрепил тесты и отложил их в сторону. Каждое утро он проводил плановую проверку сотрудников своего сегмента, по результатом которой выдавал пропуск – и сотрудник мог идти в свой блок, или не выдавал, но таких случаев пока не было.  
\- Спасибо, - Эшлинг улыбнулась. Несмотря на бессонную ночь, она смогла пройти тест на мышление и реакцию. Надолго ли ее хватит?  
Психиатр отдал ей пропуск с уникальным, действительным только на сегодня кодом. Новый день начался.

После летучки Эшлинг попыталась поймать Браги, и он обещал, что уделит ей внимание, через секунду, только ответит на вопросы соседнего блока, сейчас, один звонок - она дернула бровями и ушла.   
Может, не надо никому ничего говорить, думала она, проминая виски. Может, она справится сама, сумеет сохранить _своего_ человека. Страшно путались мысли и колоколом гудела голова.  
Ее приписали к проекту «Мак» два года назад, когда стало понятно, что многолетние разработки не так бесплодны, как принято было считать. Это откровенно удивило всех: проект долгие годы считался прихотью или неумелым прикрытием для отмывания денег. В штате, помимо специалистов с государственными дипломами, числились загадочные сомнологи и даже один, как его называли, парапсихолог. Управление чужими снами? В самом деле, ничем не хуже уфологии, вот только у Службы безопасности вряд ли есть время на подобные сказки. Однако в один не столь прекрасный день ее сняли с совещания и выдали пакет документации по проекту, обязав раз в неделю посещать лабораторный комплекс – но не с целью внешнего контроля по ее прямой специальности. Ее сделали _участником_ , наблюдателем, непосредственно не вовлеченным в эксперимент, но с тем, что однажды ей придется взять технологию на вооружение.  
Со временем ей увеличили число посещений, их продолжительность, выдали новую степень допуска, И вот наступил день, когда на отчетах появился гриф СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО и ЛИЧНО: подопытная группа стала рассказывать удивительные вещи: они попадали в чужие сны, либо к ним сон приходил руководитель эксперимента и рассказывал что-то, что они по пробуждении помнили, так или иначе.   
Все было неплохо, пока люди Короля не взяли заказ у организации, которая по внутренним документам разведки ИРА проходила как «Алькантара». Если им удастся получить то, за что уплачены, можно не сомневаться, астрономические деньги, вся сеть рухнет. Не обязательно «алькантарцы» копают под фениев, хотя преследуя свои цели, могут потоптаться по огороду Оссиана, Значит, ИРА будет защищаться.   
Оссиану известно, что люди Короля заинтересовались системой защиты Котла, но до настоящего времени Эшлинг могла отговориться тем, что узы узами, а говорить с человеком, который не берет трубку, через расстояние и стены она пока не умеет.

Теперь технология «Мак» работает.  
Если Оссиан узнает, он заставит подавить Мерлина.  
Нужно было добыть результаты лабораторных тестов, не привлекая внимания. Нужно было понять, сколько у нее времени.

Эшлинг погрузилась в работу, одновременно кипящую и рутинную, но одна часть ее сознания словно мигала красным аварийным светом: КАК?  
Она не пробовала никаких практик и упражнений, которые давали экспериментальной группе, даже ради смеха, не общалась с «подопытными». Как это с ней случилось?  
Мерлин работает в информационных сетях, его сознание открыто, но для того, чтобы что-то передать, нужно в эту сеть войти. Как?  
Возможно, думала она, успокаивая себя, возможно, она просто себя накручивает, и он получил сведения из других источников. Возможно, у людей короля есть свои доверенные лица в ИРА, возможно, даже из группы Оссиана – и тогда понятна кодификация, понятно, почему «котел» и «король вест-готов». Морганой ее звали в Службе безопасности. Буря в душе Эшлинг почти успокоилась. Все легко объяснимо.  
Остался звонок в четыре утра, сразу после того, как она придумала этот сон, и точно повторенная формулировка вопроса. И все рушилось, рушилось, упираясь в единственно возможный сейчас вариант: это она послала ему сообщение.   
Она позвонила сыну, просто чтобы услышать его голос, наткнулась на гудки и отложила телефон. Нужно зайти с другой стороны.  
Психолог проверял ее каждое утро, на все параметры когнитивной деятельности. Зачем?  
По внутреннему селектору она вызвала оператора Молли и попросила прислать ей ключ от архива по проекту на сегодня.


	3. Chapter 3

Отдел дешифровки работал. Немного общих сведений дал заказчик (поверхностные, скорее границы области поиска, чем собственно информация), кое-что успели собрать поисковики по базам других служб, но очень мало. Заказчик в целом очень неохотно делился чем-либо, предпочитая позицию принципиального невмешательства.  
Кому на самом деле нужен котел?  
Все, что им было известно об объекте – что он защищен системой с семью уровнями блокировки. Вскрывать их следует в строго определенной последовательности, права на ошибку не дается, при неверно введенном коде система мгновенно сбрасывает все параметры и наглухо блокирует все интерфейсы: проще в бетонную стену ввести данные. Вряд ли при этом сам объект уничтожается, слишком большой ценностью он обладает для каждой из сторон, однако и такую возможность исключать не следовало.  
Нужно было ждать, пока Персифаль узнает физическое нахождение объекта и узла управления системой – возможно, это два разных места. Персифаль летел в Абердин. Ланселот обрабатывал леди Маргарет, дочь одного из владельцев объекта – по крайней мере, по словам заказчика.  
Кому нужен котел?!  
Мерлин смахнул с экрана таблицы, вывел карту. Король вест-готов. Кто стоит за плечом короля?  
_Волшебник._  
Рыцарь – перед королем, и волшебник – за его плечом. У волшебника свои цели, всегда свои.  
Несколько кнопок позволили добавить на карту сеть структур, к которым у людей короля был информационный доступ, и поверх нее – крупные организации.  
Почему он анализирует этот бред? Потому что Эшлинг подтвердила одну-единственную фразу? А не мог он случайно услышать ее где-то и потом получить от подсознания в контексте размышлений над проектом?  
Мерлин по очереди увеличивал карту в узловых местах.  
Если он правильно помнил, Моргана артурианского цикла и дева озера были разными персонажами. Почему озеро? Нет, мимо, это явно что-то личное, не имеющее отношения к проекту.

Скорлупки вокруг объекта лопались с сопротивлением треском вакуумных пупырышек под нервными пальцами, и было их бесчисленное множество множеств.

Внизу мигали оповещения: пришел протокол беседы с леди Маргарет, отчет об анализе баз дружественных структур, отчет о вылазке в национальную базу. Через полчаса начнется собрание рабочей группы: мозги заскрипят в едином громоподобном порыве, и ему бы тоже там нужно быть. Почему озеро? Кто стоит за плечом испанского короля? Стоит ли принять за истину подсказку от той, что пообещала помешать?  
Он взял чистый лист бумаги и карандашом нарисовал окружность. Мысли моментально сконцентрировались, повиснув на контуре, как на обруче.  
Линия (справа сверху) – заказчик. Представитель испанской аристократии (это не прозвучало в момент заключения договора, но выяснилось довольно быстро), как будто действующий в интересах короны.  
Линия (над первой и чуть правее) - ?  
Волшебник. Министерство финансов? Масс Медиа? Служба безопасности?  
Еще одна линия, на этот раз слева внизу – _какой такой взаимный интерес может столкнуть британскую Службу безопасности с носом испанской короны?_  
Если СБ известно, чем заняты люди Короля, и им это не нравится, почему не прислать официальное предупреждение, почему он узнал об этом случайно, от своей жены, и весьма экзотическим способом?  
Слева вверху появилась еще одна линия – Британская служба безопасности. Мерлин обвел ее в кружок, нарисовал большой знак вопроса. На каком основании принимать на веру эти сведения? Он начертил вертикальную границу, как бы отделяющую эту черту от основного ядра: кажется, безопаснее всего будет прорабатывать две версии параллельно (вот только найти ресурсов).  
Тщательно свернув все окна, Мерлин отправился на совещание.

_Мерлин шел по коридору, бесшумно ступая войлочными туфлями по старым плитам. Ему не требовалось освещение, волшебник прекрасно знал эту часть замка и шел в полной темноте, только шелест задевающей о стену мантии мог выдать его._  
_У покоев королевы он остановился и прислушался: Гвиневра не спала. Срывающимся от надлома шепотом она говорила что-то. Сотворив пальцами знак, Мерлин занял слух у совы и смог различить слова:_  
_\- … не желаю, чтобы ты погиб, мой милый Ланселот! Пусть Персифаль, и Гавейн, все до одного рыцари Круглого стола сложат свои головы на потеху великанам, но не ты, только не ты!_  
_\- Если Персифаль погибнет, я подниму его знамя, - отвечал рыцарь, - и честь не позволит мне укрыться за спинами братьев._  
Королева застонала. Затем, выдержав паузу, она продолжила:  
_\- Я помогу тебе. Еще будучи девочкой, я слышала от своей бабушки, а та – от своей, что будто бы в северных землях живут тролли. Они могут обращаться в камень. Если солнечный свет коснется их, они станут камнем навсегда – если только не окропить их священным зельем. Тогда тролль оживет и выполнит любое твое желание. Поезжай на север, найди камень – тролля!_  
_\- Но как давно погибший народец сможет мне помочь?_  
_\- Первую печать на пещеру в давние времена накладывали тролли._  
_\- А зелье?_  
_\- Зелье…._  
_За окном пронзительно закричала птица, и Мерлин ничего не услышал._

_В башне волшебник первым делом сбросил дымку с водного зеркала, чтобы увидеть, как неутомимый Персифаль скачет в страну великанов: насколько было видно из чаши, опасность ему пока не угрожала. Мерлин не спеша выбрал из шкафа тонкую книгу о северных зельях и отварах. Мысли его бродили далеко от строчек, изрубивших страницы._  
_Отклонившись вверх, нежно звякнул колокольчик. Волшебник махнул рукой – раскрылись замки, в комнату вошел, опустив голову, рыцарь Ланселот._  
_\- Чем я обязан столь позднему визиту? – спросил волшебник._  
_\- Я должен поведать тебе тайну, что мне была открыта …, - светлый рыцарь замялся. – Тайну одной из печатей от пещеры великанов хранят тролли. Я скачу сейчас, до рассвета, в северные земли, чтобы найти троллей, но мне нужно зелье из слез дракона, чтобы оживить их из камней._  
_\- Хм, - отозвался волшебник, глядя на рыцаря поверх книги, - Зелье из слез дракона нужно тебе? У меня его нет._  
_\- Нет? – Ланселот растерялся._  
_\- Но оно есть у Феанны, колдуньи, что живет у ручья И. Ты не сделаешь большого круга, если по дороге заедешь к ней, передать от меня привет и вот это, - Мерлин дал рыцарю пучок как будто бурых волос, подвешенный на шнурке. - Торопись! И возвращайся!_  
_Обрадованный, Ланселот сбежал с лестницы, а волшебник прикоснулся к лужице воды, скопившейся на подоконнике._  
_\- Моргана, ты слышишь? У нас есть ключ от первой печати._  
_«Кому? Кому нужен?» - отозвалось эхо. По лужице пробежала дымка, похожая на фею. Фея печально покачала головой и вынула из складок платья тяжелые узорчатые ножны._

***

Несмотря на запрет, Мерлин позвонил ей, проснувшись, и вряд ли целью действительно были ответы, которые он хотел получить.  
\- Я попросила.  
\- Да, я помню. Но происходит что-то, что я… я думаю, нам нужно решить вместе.  
\- Что же?  
Ни капли сна в ее голосе не было, только досада, и еще что-то. Как если бы, например, она собиралась прыгнуть в воду с вышки и немного боялась этого; или собиралась помочь кому-то прыгнуть, без его ведома.  
\- Эти сны. Моргана, это правда?  
\- Я не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
\- Давай встретимся? Это не тот разговор, который можно вести с пластиком.  
Ему не хватало только слов, только голоса, чтобы понять и поймать ее: нужны были жесты, взгляды, тени. На этом он бы ее прочитал, и она это знала.  
\- Не идиотничай, любой разговор состоит из слов, и достаточно уже того, что я веду его с тобой, когда должна отдыхать перед трудным днем.  
\- Ты не спала.  
\- Где Эйдан?  
\- Что?  
\- Где Эйдан, Всевидящий?  
\- В..в Эшфордском колледже?  
\- Серьезно? Хорошо, что ты сказал.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Спокойной ночи, Мерлин.  
\- Эшлинг!....  
\- Сладких снов.

Она отключилась, как обычно, первая и без права на апелляцию, оставив едкий осадок где-то под желудком. Он, как обычно, простил.  
Не считая самого факта рождения, она никогда не использовала Эйдана как аргумент, какими бы серьезными ни были вопросы. Мальчик учился на полном пансионе в одном из лучших колледжей страны, чтобы потом поступить в один из лучших вузов, также на полном пансионе, чтобы как можно меньше показываться рядом с материнским домом, и был окружен такими слоями ложных сетей, что вычислить его принадлежность ни к Моргане, ни к самому Мерлину было невозможно.  
Невозможно.  
Мальчик заучился и забыл перезвонить, или у него затерялся телефон. Тысяча возможных причин.  
Моргана никогда не использовала его, как аргумент. Она не могла на этот раз опуститься до такого шантажа.  
Спустя долгую нервную минуту Мерлин посмотрел на будильник, с тем чтобы отключить его и, плюнув на режим, поехать туда, где было достаточно следящей аппаратуры. Уснуть он бы все равно больше не смог.

 

***

Сидя на неразобранной кровати, Эшлинг раскладывала пасьянс из пропусков, пустых обойм, пушистых уютных носков и смешного детского медальона.  
\- СБ дала ей допуск к проекту «Мак», до сих пор не требуя ничего, кроме предоставления отчетов и регулярного прохождения психологических тестов.  
\- СБ отправила ее в ИРА с целью внедрения и слежения. Опять же, ничего, кроме отчетов, пока не требовала.  
\- Оссиан вцепился в нее всеми когтями и клювиком, наобещав власть над островом Яблок и процветание Фодлы. Что бы звучало и что бы ни было похоронено в молчании, она перешла в ИРА.  
\- Оссиан ничего не говорил ей о ее роли в проекте «Мак», только читал отчеты.  
\- Эйдан не отвечал на звонки, не перезванивал. Куратор его класса убедил ее, что все в порядке, мальчик очень загружен, и как только освободится, он немедленно, и Моргана прекрасно поняла, что это означает.  
\- Люди короля под чуткими пальцами Мерлина получили ключ от первого замка, что само по себе ерунда, а узнала она об этом из его сна.  
Эшлинг посмотрела на схему, которая у нее получилась, несколько секунд, потом сгребла все двумя руками и так сидела, обнимая мягкую груду, пока не посерел фальшивый электрический свет.


	4. Chapter 4

В корпусе царила тишина – прекрасная, благословенная, безлюдная тишина, которую, как чашку великолепного кофе, смаковали редкие дежурные и специалисты достаточно высокого уровня, которые могли себе позволить выбирать график работы. Никто из них не мешал друг другу, обозначая свое присутствие.  
Мысленно браня Моргану (матери! Наседки! Вечный и полный им нужен контроль, как будто взрослый одиннадцатилетний пацан не в состоянии вдохнуть немного кислорода, если за ним не присмотреть), он запустил программу-поисковик, завел привязку для маячка и отправил вызов на телефон. Из динамика потянулись гудки – разумеется, ребенок спал, как и положено адекватному ребенку в четыре утра – но этот ответ и не был ему нужен. Программа через спутник нашла местоположение чипа и через несколько секунд (гудков) вывела изображение мальчишеской общей спальни. Вот – телефон, на прикроватной тумбочке, вот кокон одеяла с розовеющим от рассвета боком. Мерлин отменил вызов, написал Моргане _«Эйдан в Эшфорде, жив, здоров, спит. И ты спи, женщина»_ , и выключил программу.  
Агенты поддержки не только вели записи каждого произнесенного слова, осознавая их ценность, они заботливо структурировали свои отчеты, только что не маркером выделяя интересные, по их мнению, места. Хотя нет, выделяли.  
Леди Маргарита растаяла в умелых руках Ланселота и спела ему о некоем коллеге своего отца, эмигранте из Скандинавии, давно спившемся пенсионере, который якобы тестировал первый слой защиты. К пенсионеру отправили специального мальчика, и путем нехитрых манипуляций с НЛП, личным обаянием и жидкостью определенной крепости последний вытащил из бывшего викинга нужные сведения. По которым специалисты отдела за два часа восстановили и отправили начальству код.  
Ключ от первой печати. _Гинерва_  
Не веря сам себе, что ведется, Мерлин полез в досье на леди Маргариту. Мама, папа, сестра. Родилась, училась, Шотландия, Англия, университет, Испания, вернулась в Англию. Окончила ничего не значащий факультет гуманитарных наук, является совладелицей какой-то галереи, разведена. Сестра нигде не работает, много ездит по Европе. Бывший муж – испанский предприниматель, в молодости был красив, но ничего выдающегося, продолжил дело семьи, по семейным же традициям вступил в общество… организацию, именующую себя орденом рыцарей Алькантары (настоящий орден был распущен в 1830х).  
_Король вест-готов. Волшебник._  
Леди Маргарита. Не поддерживает активных связей с бывшим мужем, но рассталась с ним без скандала, при случайных встречах (напр., на приемах) неизменно демонстрирует дружелюбную вежливость.  
Мерлин чувствовал, что уходит в какие-то иррациональные дебри, не подкрепленные документально, но отложить эту ветку почему-то не мог – и нашел. У бывшего мужа леди Маргарет был старший брат, когда-то в юности увлекавшийся политикой. Брат этот любил подолгу отдыхать на Британских островах, проводя время с представителями английской аристократии. В частности, он был вхож (недолго) в дом Артура.  
\- Нам нужно грызть поменьше грибов, Алиса, - пробормотал он, потирая лоб над бровями. – Начинают мерещиться тайные связи.  
Эшлинг ответила _«Это так_  
?»,  
и этот вопросительный знак стал каплей, ломающей спину верблюду. Мерлин сложил все материалы по делу леди Маргарет в ящик и громко задвинул его в стол. Сначала – сломать эту гребаную систему.


End file.
